


When The Sun Sets -Letters to the Crew

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Series: The Sun Has Gone to Bed - And so Must I [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Fitz does a dead, Fitz wrote letters to the keeper crew, Gen, There is swearing, death mention, implied future sophiana, these are three of them, this is the epilogue I promised for You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Epilogue to 'You Are My Sunshine'ORFitz wrote letters to each of the Keeper Crew before he died. Here are three of them.
Relationships: Biana Vacker & Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Fitz Vacker
Series: The Sun Has Gone to Bed - And so Must I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176077
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	When The Sun Sets -Letters to the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> It's all angst baby <3

**_Sophie’s Letter_ **

_Hey Sophie, I don’t really know how to start this...By the time you read this, you will already know that I ~~am~~ ~~will be~~ that I am dead, so... yeah. This is my goodbye._

_(I’m starting again because that was a mess and you deserve better)_

_Dear Sophie, I’m sorry. I wish I could say goodbye to you face-to-face, you deserve that, but I just. Couldn’t. ~~If I saw you, you’d~~ ~~I can’t~~ I’m sorry._

_I keep saying that, and it’s true. I’m so so so sorry. Not just for leaving without a goodbye, but for how I treated you. It wasn’t fair to try to make you tell me who your parent was, or to blame you for things that weren’t even close to being your fault. I was a mess, Sophie, and none of it was because of you._

_Now I’m going to die, ~~that was weird to write~~ and I won’t get another chance to say it, so I’m saying it now. Thank you. Thank you Sophie Foster for never giving up on me. For forgiving me and for trusting me, and for being my friend. I love you so much Sophie, and I am so grateful I got to know you._

_You’re going to do great things, you already have. You are incredible and strong, and you can endure so much. But this? Don’t endure it alone Sophie, because you aren’t alone. Be with Biana, you’ll both need it. Promise me, okay? I don’t care if it’s stupid to promise a dead guy something, but please, promise me you won’t try to take care of everyone else while you fall apart._

_You are so damn incredible Sophie, and I’ve seen you do amazing things. But this is something you couldn’t have changed, no matter what you did, so you can’t blame yourself._

_This is just a small loss in the course of it all okay, I’m doing this so you guys can win in the end._

_I believe in you Sophie Foster, and I am so damn proud of you. You can do anything you set your mind to (I should know, cognates, remember?)_

_I love you._

_-Your ‘F.A.V.’, Fitz_

~

Sophie sat on the edge of Biana’s bed, paper clenched in her hand, her eyes burning. She had gone over to stay the night with Biana after they got the news, and while she was there, letters had been delivered for each of the crew. Biana had gone to give them to each of the kids, saying that she would read hers when she got back, and Sophie had nodded, accepting her letter before giving Biana a steadying hug.

And now she sat, tears burning at the backs of her eyes, even though she had thought herself all cried out. 

“Sophie?” and for a moment the crisp accent would be Fitz, one of her first ever friends, it would be Fitz and she would be able to scold him for scaring them and she’d hold him in a hug so tight he’d never escape, but when at last she turned her tear-streaked face to the door, it was Biana’s face that looked back.

Sophie stood up and held out her arms to the other crying girl, and they collapsed into each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~

**_Biana’s Letter_ **

_~~Shit, I’m crying already~~_

_Dear Biana, I love you. I love you I love you I love you, and I’m sorry._

_I’m proud of you, you know that? I am so fucking proud of you. You are so strong, both emotionally and physically and mentally. You’re a tough kid (and I get to call you that as your older brother)._

_But this is going to be hard. ~~I’m dead~~ ~~dying?~~ I’m going to be dead, and I need you to promise me that you won’t push everyone away. Let yourself grieve Biana, and know it’s not your fault. Let yourself lean on other people, okay Bee?_

_You aren’t broken, Biana. You aren’t weak; you’re a badass and you can do pretty much anything. So however you react to this, it’ll be okay. You won’t be weak if you cry, or if you feel broken, or if you are able to move on faster than you think you should. It’s okay to let me go._

_I have to do this. Since you’re reading this, you know I’m dead, but you need to understand why._

_~~The Neverseen~~ ~~yeah no shit Fitz~~ I was contacted by the Neverseen, and was given the choice between giving my life and making them back-off for a while, or living while they destroyed a Forbidden City to get the Council’s attention. There was more to it than that, but the point was my life, or a city full of humans. There was no other decision, and I was able to make sure they held up their end of the bargain. (Mr. Forkle and the rest of the Black Swan got the details of it in their letter)._

_I’m so sorry Biana._

_I’m going to say this now, for all the times I won’t be here to say it later in your life:_

_I am proud of you. I am proud of the work you have done, and everything you’ve accomplished. I’m proud of you are and what you stand for, and I love you. You are more than just a pretty face, you are powerful (I’m still bitter about all the times you won in tackle-bramble) and you will do amazing things._

_You could take over the world if you wanted too, Bee, and I love you._

_-Your obviously best older brother, Fitz_

_P.S. Take care of Mr. Snuggles for me?_

~

Biana had never had asthma, or even really been sick in a way that made it hard to breathe, but she imagined that the way she felt the moment she finished reading the letter was much like that. Her chest tightened and her throat was thick and no matter how much she gasped, she still felt like she was drowning.

She had delivered the letters to the rest of the gang (she didn’t know if she was stalling reading her own letter, or if she was getting the pain of seeing everyone else’s faces over with) before reading her own at home, but when she finally opened the scroll and read it’s contents, she felt like she was falling apart.

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t make it without Fitz, because no matter what had happened before, he was her older brother and he was _there_ for her. So how was she supposed to go on now that he was dead?

She let out a brief, keening whimper, opening the door to her room and searching out Sophie’s gaze. Sophie’s broken eyes met her own and the blonde girl immediately got up, arms outstretched to her.

Biana fell into Sophie’s arms and she _broke_.

~~~~~~~

**_Dex’s Letter_ **

_~~Dex,~~ ~~if I’m being honest~~ ~~I don’t know~~ ~~if I~~ _

_Dear Dex, I’m sorry. I would have told you face-to-face, but I couldn’t._

_The truth of the matter is this, Dex; You are incredibly smart, talented, and loyal. You have become one of my best and closest friends, and I sincerely mean it when I say I am honoured to know you._

_At the beginning you kinda hated me (for good reason!! I was an ass, Dex, and I’m sorry for that) and then you tolerated me, ~~there was that weird period where you felt guilty about me almost dying~~ and then, finally, we became friends. _

_Dex, being your friend has been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, and I am so grateful for your friendship. You are smart and powerful in a way everybody relies on, and I’m sorry you are so often left at home when we go off._

_Never forget your genius and worth, Dex. Neither of those things can ever be defined by the people around you, okay? I’m proud of you and your accomplishments, and I know that you will turn the world on its head._

_I love you Dex, stay safe._

_-’Wonder’boy_

~

There was not a word for the grief Dex experienced when he read Fitz’s letter to him. Anguish, excruciating sadness... Synonyms are well and good, but in the end pain is pain, and pain is what Dex felt.

It echoed inside of him like so many ricocheting bullets. 

If he had only been prepared for the Neverseen’s last strike, if only he had been more successful at his gadgets, if only he had planned for something like this-

But he hadn’t. He had failed Fitz. And _worse_?? Fitz had died feeling that he had failed Dex.

He choked back a strangled sob and ran his hand roughly through his hair as he slumped back onto the chair in the corner of his room. He had lost one of his closest friends, he had FAILED him, and _Fitz_ was the one who felt guilty.

His chest burned and Dex finally let himself cry, shoulders shaking and chest heaving as he sobbed.

He had lost Fitz.

He had lost Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment on whether or not you want more of Fitz's letters!! I might also have him write one to Keefe that gets delivered way later...👀
> 
> Comments give me motivation, so if you had ANY thoughts about this (even incoherent ones) please comment them!! <3


End file.
